


I Don't Want to Share

by NalgeneWhore



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: request: 47. “I’ve been in love with you for years.”





	I Don't Want to Share

**Author's Note:**

> request: 47. “I’ve been in love with you for years.”

“Elide! Elide! Can you just wait a minute? Hellas, I just want to talk.”

She whirled on him, her dark hair flying out around her, her dark eyes red-rimmed and lined with silver. “Fine. Say what you want.”

“I don’t know what happened. This morning you were so happy. What happened?”

“Everything you said back there! I know you think I didn’t hear you but I got there when Fen did.”

Lorcan started and shock marred his stupidly gorgeous face. “You were with Fen?”

She scoffed and wrapped her arms around her, hugging tightly. “Really? That’s what you want to know about? This is ridiculous, I’m done. Whatever the fuck this was, it’s over.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Um, yeah. I do actually. Give me one good reason why we shouldn’t be over.”

“Because I love you!”

“You what?”

“I’ve been in love with you for years.”

Elide shook her head, backing away, “No. I don’t believe you. If you loved me, you wouldn’t have said that. You wouldn’t have told all of them that it was a meaningless summer fling.”

“I was trying to protect you! I’m so sorry, please. Please, E.”

“Protect me from what?”

He ran a hand through his hair, “From everything. But really, I was being selfish, I didn’t want to share you. Baby, ple—“

“Don’t call me that. You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

He approached her slowly, reaching out an arm, “I fucked up. I didn’t mean a thing that I said. You’re not meaningless. Holy Hellas, you’re anything but. This, what we had, was the best three weeks of my life. I don’t want it to be over. Please don’t end us. I can’t be without you. I love you so much.”

“You really love me?” He nodded, waiting with baited breath. Elide launched herself onto him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He rocked back a step and looped his arms around her waist, his head buried in her neck.

“I’m in love with you too, Salvaterre. I’m so in love with you I can hardly think.”

“Lochan, you’re everything to me. I’m so completely gone for you, nothing else matters but you, us.”

Elide pulled away and shifted her hands to frame his face. “Let’s go somewhere else. I don’t want to share you either.”


End file.
